


Sneaky Little Alex

by CUKat23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluffy, Full names, One-Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: Based on a prompt from Facebook wanting a one-shot where Alex and Maggie playfully call each other by their full names.  Fluffy fluff fluff





	Sneaky Little Alex

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based off a prompt from Anika Reiche who said:
> 
> "I always love reading about Alex and Maggie using their full first names in each other for teasing purposes. So, if you feel like writing about that... :)"
> 
> I hope this is what you were looking for and I hope you enjoy this short little playful fic. Hit me up with more prompts if you have them!

The first time she did it, it shocked Alex. “Alexandra Marie Danvers!” Alex froze in the middle of biting into her slice of pizza. The only people who ever addressed her by her full name was her mother, her father, and her sister and it always meant she was in trouble. Her mother always addressed her as Alexandra when she was lecturing Alex and as a result, Alex had come to hate her full name.   
She tried as hard as she could to figure out what she had done and why Maggie would be upset with her. She was slightly relieved, however, when Maggie stepped out of the bathroom and had a teasing smile on her face and her phone in one hand.  
“Did you change the background on my phone?” Maggie asked playfully. She had left her phone with Alex for less than 10 minutes while she went to change and then had grabbed it on the way to the bathroom so she could send a quick work text to her partner and was shocked when she unlocked her phone.  
“Umm…no?” Alex lied badly with a huge smile on her face.  
“Really?” Maggie asked as she closed the distance between Alex and herself. “Then I need to speak with whoever took this photo because I’m not very happy with them seeing my girlfriend in this outfit.” She flashed the phone towards Alex and she blushed slightly as the photo of herself she had put on Maggie’s background looked back at her.  
It was a selfie of Alex from mid stomach, up. She was sat on her own couch in nothing but a black lace bra and her black framed glasses with her auburn hair framing her face. She was smirking sexily.   
She had been taken the photo a week ago and had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to drop it on Maggie. She wasn’t sure if they were at the point in their relationship for dirty pictures or texts. They had yet to go much farther than heated make out sessions on the couch and Alex didn’t want to cross a line. When she had seen Maggie’s, phone sitting on the counter, she decided it was the perfect opportunity.   
Alex pushed the phone out of her face and pulled Maggie in, kissing her softly on the lips. “Do you like it?” she asked shyly.   
Maggie put her finger under Alex’s dropped chin and lifted it up, causing them to link eyes. “I absolutely love it. You’re beautiful.” She sealed the statement with a harder kiss.   
The kiss led into the girls being stretched out on Maggie’s couch kissing hotly. Maggie was straddled Alex and was placing hot, wet kisses down her neck and over her collarbones. But she slowed down when she felt Alex roll her hips and she felt like she was going to get carried away. She pulled back from the kisses with a soft peck to Alex’s lips and put the slightest bit of distance between them.  
Alex knew the drill and knew that Maggie was handling her delicately so she didn’t push the detective for any more but she did look at her with playful eyes and smirk, “Did I get you all hot and bothered Detective?”  
Maggie rolled her eyes, “Maybe a little.”  
“Just a little?” Alex asked playfully and then poked Maggie in the ribs where she knew she was ticklish.   
Maggie jumped back and sat back on Alex’s legs, “Don’t start a war you can’t win Danvers.” She warned playfully. She lifted both her hands up and started slowing moving them towards Alex’s ribs.  
“Sawyer,” Alex warned but it didn’t slow Maggie’s approach.   
“Maggie, I am a trained government agent, don’t make me flip you on this floor.”  
Still Maggie continued to move closer.  
“Margaret Ellen Sawyer. Don’t do it.” Alex said using the same warning tone.  
“Oh no, you don’t get to use the full name address on me,” Maggie said finally making contact with Alex’s ribs and tickling hard.  
Alex busted out into laughter and didn’t stop until Maggie finally relented and fell on top of Alex out of breath and laughing with her. To be completely honest, Alex could call her whatever she wanted if she kept laughing like that and stayed right there in her arms where she belonged.


End file.
